seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 9
Liana stood at the foot of the mountain. Looking up at the clouds. "How the hell did he climb that so fast?!" She screamed making birds fly from the trees. - Sinbad walked into the throne room, brushing debris off his body. "I've actually tried to use that line before. It didn't really work." Leone looked down at Mako. "I do hope someone answers that phone." He snarled, returning to his human form. "Because I FUCKING CALLED IT!!" Leone stood before Sinbad. "So what do I owe this displeasure?" "Your lackey burnt my friends to a crisp. In here for retribution." Sinbad cracked his knuckles as his eyes went wild. He examined Leone and Mako closely. "Oh well isn't that convenient? I'm exactly what I need to kill you both!" Leone smiled. "Both of us huh? Blitz!! Get your ass in here!!" Leone ordered, turning into a lion hybrid. A masked man walked into the room, and bowed. "Ready for service." "We have unwanted guest. Help me show them the gates of hell." "As you wish." Blitz stood back up and got in a weird fighting stance. Mako stood up and took a deep breath. "Zombie.." He murmured. Sinbad smiled. "You're gonna need an army. Because I'm gonna open a lifetime supply of whoop ass!!" - Liana started to climb the mountain. "That jackass could've taken me with him! I hope he hasn't used the whoop ass line yet." - The Gear Pirates sit on the top deck looking out into the blue sea. "Okay so I'll ask..." Fantasia started. "1. Why the hell were you two sleeping together? And 2. WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A GOAT?!!!" Kent acknowledged Fantasia, still stroking the goats hair. "It's a billy goat." "Yeah... But why do you have one? Why is it even on the ship?!" "I don't know. I just found him along with some other cool stuff in my room!" Kent picked up a large burlap sack. "There's swords, gadgets, doodads, I mean look at this! There's a gift card for a lifetime supply of... Asparagus?!! Trash!" Kent through the card overboard. "Other than that, this bag is full of cool stuff." "And there was a goat in the bag?" "There's also a crab!" Kent pulled out a large crab the size of an old record. "Look at this thing!!! Rhea! Can we eat it for dinner? We haven't eaten in a while... Whoa! How am I alive?!" Fantasia shook her head. "Now back to you two. I know I said some harsh words and all. But still... You two in a single bed? Are you two dating or something?" Faust looked away. "Well... Not really. We've known each other for how long? I was when 20 and she became my nurse. She was 16 I think?" "I was." Ashlynn confirmed. "It's been almost 15 years. The wonder years." Fantasia looked between them. "So... 15 years and this is the first time I'm guessing you two slept in the same bed." "Yep." Faust nodded. Kent leaned back and pushed his hat over his face. "Ehh. Who cares anyway. Let them sleep together. All I want outta it, is no babies. We can barely finance ourselves. Add a baby to the mix and we can kiss our budget goodbye." Rhea turned to Kent. "Not sure if you're being selfish or being smart?" "I'm being selfish. I wanna eat." Rhea shook her head. "I should've known." "It's alright Rhea. I am kinda hard to read after all these years." Faust looked around then stopped at Kent. "Uhh I've noticed you don't have a Jolly Roger." "Nope. We never thought about it because we never had a ship to call our own. Like this one, I'm sure it'll be broken in about a month." Jericho reclined under his hood. "He has a point. Why do we need a Jolly Roger if it'll get lost along with the ship?" Faust shook his head. "Some pirates you guys are! All the big names got their own Jolly Roger! Strawhat Luffy! Trafalgar Law! BlackBeard!" "I'll stop you there!" Kent waved his finger in Faust's face. "Don't bring up that name. That's a direct order from your captain." Kent stood up and took the goat down to the lower deck. "What was that about?" "Who gives a shit!" Fantasia exclaimed. "He'll be back to normal in a minute or two. Hopefully." - Kent sat down on his bed, clenching his hands together. His eyes started to glow bright gold behind his hair. "BlackBeard... I'll have your head on a pike." - Sinbad dodged a flurry of attacks from Mako and Blitz. "Silly kids." He laughed, as he tripped them both and slammed their faces into the ground. Leone charged towards Sinbad and slashed his claws against his chest. "Ooh! The big cat is feisty!" "I'm a lion." "And I'm a badass!" Sinbad declared smashing his fist into Leone's snout. Leone fell back and growled. "MAKO!! BLITZ!!! GET YOUR ASSES UP!!!" He ordered as he pounced on Sinbad, cutting his claws into his body. Sinbad wrapped his arms around Leone and suplexed him into the ground, breaking the floor. Sinbad stood back up leaving Leone's head in the floor. "Ha! Get on my level Rookie!" Mako bounced back up as slammed his arm into Sinbad's back knocking him on his face. "Don't get too cocky." He said, breathing heavily. Mako took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Let's do this." "Oooh I've been waiting to kick your ass!!" Sinbad got back up and wiped his face. "Hmm... I guess 3 is enough." "Surely you don't think you can beat me with three hits!" "Of course not. Three fingers!" "You're started to annoy me." "You don't believe me do you? Fine. I'll show you." Sinbad dashed towards Mako, in almost an instant he was before him, jetting a finger into Mako's chest. Mako started to spew up blood by the gallon. "One." In a swift movement, Sinbad pulled his finger out and slammed his pinky into Mako's jaw, forcing him into the ceiling. "Two. I'll save the last one for when you come down... Words of advice. Don't come down." Blitz stood back up and picked up a giant rock. "Cut." He murmured as he chunked it towards Sinbad. Sinbad stood still as it came flying towards him. "Cut? It's a rock!" He held out his fist as the rock connected, giving him a deep cut up his arm. "Shit!!" He exclaimed holding his wound. His eyes went to work. "The Cut Cut Fruit. Anything can be lethal." Blitz pulled out a small knife from his boot and egged on Sinbad. Sinbad turned to Leone. "Does he not talk?" "Not very often. That was the first find I heard his voice." Leone stood shocked. "I talk all the time. It's just not around you." Blitz explained charging for Sinbad, with him dodging each slash. "Hold still Baka!!!" "Why in the hell would I do that?" Sinbad asked, sending a flying knee into Blitz' jaw ejecting him backwards. "Is this all you guys got?" Leone stood back up. "Well there's one thing I have left." His eyes started to change feline, his body bulked up and morphed into a lion hybrid. His teeth started to show as he got down on all fours. "Beast Mode." "Hey!" Sinbad said pulling out a pen and pad, and started to write. "Beast Mode.. I'm gonna use that." Leone pounced on Sinbad, unleashing a fury of slashes and bites. Sinbad punched Leone off of him and rolled to his feet. From behind another rock went into his body, cutting deep. Mako dropped from the ceiling and slammed Sinbad into the ground. "Triple team... It's not enough." Sinbad stood back up. "I told you to stay up there." Sinbad stuck up his middle finger and slapped Mako through the wall with it. "Bitch." Blitz ran past Sinbad, cutting into his body with his knife. Blood started to decorate the ground and Blitz flicked it off his knife. "Whoops." "Don't think a little knife is enough to beat me!!" "How about a sword?" Saiko asked, sending his sword through Sinbad's body. "Die." He said coldly as he kicked him off the blade. Leone picked Sinbad up by his collar and punched him out the castle and down the mountain. "Trash!" - Liana saw the castle and a body flew out of it. "Huh? Sinbad!!" She lunged off the mountain to catch him and fell back beneath the clouds. - Gale awoke to Georgiana asleep on his lap and Drew standing at the door. "What's up?" He asked as of nothing happened. "I guess I lost huh? Well.... There's always next time... Right?" He stammered through his sentence, breaking every few seconds with tears running down his face. "Dammit... I was annihilated... Maybe I wasn't cut out to be an Admiral.." Drew looked away. "Gale.. Don't think like that.. You're gonna be an Admiral, alongside Hyperion and I. Trust me." "Drew you don't understand! This is my fifth failure! Each time even worse than the last." Hyperion walked into the room. "Shut it! You and I both know this test isn't easy. I failed 6 times remember? This is my first time making it past the first round. Unlike you who's always made it to the semi-finals. I came here to try to cheer you up. But it seems that I have the wrong room. I was looking for someone I knew." Hyperion slammed the door behind him. Drew turned to Gale. "What did he mean by that?" "You're too young to know. A few years back Hyperion, Atlas, and I were deployed to take down an infamous pirate known as The Maverick. Said to be on the level of an Admiral we had to give it a try. While on that mission we promised that we wouldn't give up on being an Admiral no matter what. No matter how we get beaten or how badly." "And you just gave up didn't you?" "It was a stupid promise anyway." Gale got outta bed. "Get back into bed Gale." Drew ordered. "Last time I checked, I'm your superior. Don't tell me what to do." Gale barked. He looked down up Georgiana. "By the looks of it I have less than 6 minutes before she wakes up. So I'm going out. You coming?" "I'm gonna have to watch over you huh?" "If you want to." Gale picked up his swords and walked out the room. "Let's go Drew. I need to blow off some steam." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters